What Goes On Behind The Mask
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: Everything is not what it seems... "Just because you're behind a mask doesn't mean your feelings are invisible"


What Goes On Behind The Mask.

_ Look at him. Talented, high flying, mysterious. Hell, he hasn't been here for a year and already the boy's famous. You'd think he has it all. The friends, the fans, everything. Take another look, what you see is not is not what you get._

Luis walked confidently around the corridor of the arena. He has a bright smile and warm, welcoming eyes. Smiling to everyone he saw and greeting his friends with hugs. The neon green straps on his super high top converse swaying with every step, the checkered suspenders that hung down to his tight black and red pin-striped jeans. And to top it all of, he had a bleach-blonde Mohawk and several bracelets up both of his arms. Luis' style was… Unusual. To say the least. It didn't matter to him. He loved who he was and he did whatever made him happy.

Off to the side was none other than his best friend, Rey Mysterio. Rey smiles to himself. Nothing made him happier than seeing Luis.

"Whats up man?" Rey asked.

"Not much, haha what about you?" Luis said with a smile.

"Just chillin' waiting for you to come around." Rey smiled back.

The two laughed and conversed. They had so much in common, the two were both luchadors, Both were of Mexican heritage, and they were extremely popular. They could be brothers for all anyone knew.

Before Luis could say anything else, a large shoulder had shoved him.

"Get the fuck out of my way, fag!"

Luis looked up. It was Jorge arias, and Tito colon, better known as Hunico and Epico. The two laughed and made horrible remarks towards the smaller man. Luis hung his head in embarrassment and shame. He wasn't a fag. He knew that. He has no interest in men or women for that matter. He was an asexual.

"You okay man?" Rey asked, concerned about his friend.

Luis snapped out of his gaze. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright.. I guess. Look, I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Uh okay. Later then"

Luis slammed locker room door. He sat down on the floor and just closed his eyes and thought to himself.

_Why do they do this to me?_

_What did I do to deserve being treated this way?_

_I can't tell anyone… I WON'T._

_If I say something, I'll be known as a snitch around here. If I don't say anything, then this will only get worse…_

Luis had always been harassed by Jorge. Even when they were back in Mexico he had bothered him. The constant threats, the hurtful words, the gossip. It was more than he could handle. That's why he had come here to America in the first place. The dream of being free of that was short lived when he found out Jorge was going to be his new co-worker. The problem only got worse since he's been here in WWE. More people, more publicity. It was hard to have enough privacy as it is.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the opening theme music for Survivor Series. He hurried to get in his gear and head out to meet his fellow Superstars and Divas. Not bothering to put his mask oh his head just yet Luis walked down the hall sulking. He didn't care who saw, or who didn't see. He just wanted this night to be over so he could go back to his hotel and fall asleep.

"Look Randy! It's our little newbie Lewie!" Luis cringed at the nickname. He turned around slowly hoping it wasn't-_ John Cena._ He was accompanied by his lover, Randy Orton.

Randy rolled his eyes. He could feel people beginning to stare at them.

"Awww! Why such a long face? You're sooo cute! You have every reason to smile baby!" John pouted pinching Luis' cheeks.

"I wouldn't say _EVERY _reason.." Luis mumbled.

"Stop it John! I don't think he wants to be bothered!" Randy scolded.

John just brushed off his overly-cautious lover and continued on.

"I bet I could turn your frown upside down!" John said poking Luis' cheeks with a cheesy grin.

"Okay, ready? One.. Two.. THREE! Here comes the tummy-tickler monster!"

Just as John was going in to tickle attack Luis, Randy Grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"NO! Don't do this here. I doubt treating him like a damn toddler will make him feel any better. It'll probably make him feel worse!" Randy said sternly.

Luis just walked away slowly from the awkward situation.. the awkward was so thick, you'd probably be able to cut it with a knife..

Luis thought to himself again;

_Weird.. why don't those two have these problems instead of me? They're nice and all, and I don't want to sound judgmental, but they are an openly gay couple, (maybe a little TOO open)They are two total opposites, they treat every other person like little children.. I just don't understand it. _

"Hey faggot!" one voice yelled out from behind.

Luis tried his best to ignore it.

"We saw you over there with Macho and Queer!" the other shouted out.

_If I ignore them, maybe they'll stop _Luis said to himself.

"Wait, though, which one is queer!" Tito said.

Jorge snorted and busted up laughing at Tito's dumb remark.

Luis quickly tried to escape the two when Jorge "accidentally" spilled hot coffee on Luis' bare chest.

"Ooops, my bad!" Jorge said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The two walked away cracking jokes and laughing.

Luis hissed in pain, tying not to scream from the burn the hot liquid left on his skin.

_Damn it! My pants are stained with coffee… I have a few more minutes before I go out there, I guess my white and silver gear will have to do….._

***Hmmm…. Shall I continue this story? **

**Let me know what you guys think of this so far!***


End file.
